dragón Ball GX
by pipe92
Summary: han pasado 100 años desde que goku se fue con las esferas del dragón la paz había durado mucho tiempo ahora la tierra es atacada por un demonio llamado hex y solo goku jr , vegeta jr y la reencarnación de un gran guerrero saiyajin podrán detenerlo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1 : una nueva aventura <strong>

han pasado 100 años desde que goku derroto a sus tres grandes rivales tsufuru beby , al super androide 17 y omega shen long desde ese dia poco a poco los poderosos guerreros z (los originales ) fueron muriendo uno a uno hasta que el ultimo guerrero z gohan fallece después de un año de la muerte de esposa videl , dejando a la tierra con una ya anciana son pan y un joven son goku jr como las ultimas esperanza de la tierra la lamentablemente la paz había durado mucho lo que causo que el poco entrenamiento de son goku jr lo dejara expuesto a ser vencido por un demonio llamado hex (tiene un poder igual o superior al de cell super perfecto ) el cual casi lo deja medio muerto tomando el control del mundo

desde ese día han pasado dos años el demonio hex gobierna el mundo cubriéndolo con terror y miedo todo el que lo había enfrentado había terminado muerto ámanos de el o el de su ejercito de demonios , las personas han perdido la esperanza y han olvidado al legendario guerrero goku pero enma sama a visto el problema y a reencarnado a un gran guerrero saiyajin en el cuerpo de un joven tímido y consentido ( no sera goku quería hacerlo de el pero se fue con las esferas y vegeta no le habría gusto reencarnar en un humano el era orgulloso seria un castigo mas que un premio para vegeta y el al final ayudo bastante )

el cual con la ayuda de nuevos y viejos amigos (los hijos o nietos de los guerreros z ) irán tras su mas grande aventura de sus jóvenes vidas , pero después de la humillante derrota de goku jr , pan y el pequeño descendiente de los saiyajins se escondieron en la montañas paos donde el ejercito de demonios hex no los encontraría ya que era un lugar muy grande con muchas montañas en la cual muy pocas personas conocían con exactitud la ubicación de esa casa pero goku jr quería la revancha por su derrota ya que hex estaba asesinando a la gente que se opusiera contra el , incluyendo su padre el cual también fue derrotado y asesinado por los demonios

- que haces goku jr sabes que es muy peligroso salir a estas horas - pregunta ya una anciana pan a su nieto

- no puedo quedarme aquí abuela pan mientras hex lastima a las personas deber como super saiyajin es proteger a las personas de los villanos que amenazan la tierra

- te pares tanto al abuelo goku y mi papa con esa actitud de proteger a los necesitados pero no tienes el poder suficiente para derrotar ese demonio de hex - dice una pan ya cansada de pelear toda su vida- recuerda como te dejo después de su ultimo enfrentamiento tuve que traerte yo y estabas mas muerto que vivo

- eso no importa tu me dijiste abuela pan que mientras quedara un super saiyajin en la tierra habría esperanza de vencer

- _"pan soy dende ven junto con goku jr necesito decirles algo urgente venga pronto al templo de kamisama " - _dice dende telepaticamente a pan

como lo había pedido el actual kamisama dende (que era ya tan viejo como el anterior ) al llegar hay les contó de la reencarnación de un poderoso guerrero saiyajin que era nada menos que gohan en un pequeño joven humano el cual debían ayudarlo a entrenar para poder usar su poder oculto para derrotar juntos al tirano de hex ahorra solo debían buscar al pequeño niño de nombre goki el cual viva en un orfanato desde que sus padres murieron a manos de hex hace 1 año atrás , eso fue lo que les dijo el ya anciano kamisama dende , así pan y goku jr emprendieron vuelo a ese orfanato cerca de neo satan city ( después del fallecimiento de mr satan le cambiaron el nombre ) para así comenzar a entrenar al pequeño joven

goki vivía en un orfanato desde el fallecimiento de sus padres , no era el mas popular de los chicos su particular personalidad lo hacia blanco de las burlas de parte de todos los bravucones del lugar ya que el era muy tímido y eso así que no pudiera expresar sus sentimientos en especial a la chica que le gustaba videlia (curiosamente reencarnación de videl todo cosas del destino ) una chica de carácter fuerte y dominante al igual que el sus padre también murieron por los soldados de hex cuando tomo el control del mundo asesinando a todo aquel que se opusiera a su mandato

- oye videlia quería decirte algo que yo yo estoy en... en... te vas a comer eso - decía un podre goki que no podía expresar sus emociones mientras piensa_ " rayos goki es lo mejor que puedes decir va creer que eres un tonto eres una vergüenza "_

_- _no en realidad no como carne soy vegetariana tamo si la quieres eres algo raro pero me pareces gracioso me caes bien - dice un videlia sonriendo le a la cara mientras le da el pedazo de carne en su plato

- gracias eso creo - pero piensa_ " eso fue un alago o un insulto pero me dijo que le caigo bien eso es genial "_

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**bueno esta historia se me ocurrió y la escribí si no se me iba olvidar dejare de escribir dos fanfic solo por dos o tres semanas que serán la leyenda de shen long y la de dragón Ball galaxias en peligro ( ya que se me fue la inspiración de ambas ) y si se le ocurre un personaje que sea hijo o nieto de un guerrero z me avisan**

**siguiente capitulo la prueba de goki **

**podra pan entrenar para vencer a hex**

**podrán**** goku jr y goki derrotar a hex **


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 : La prueba de goki<strong>

desde que goku se fue de la tierra los guerreros z no tuvieron la necesidad de entrenar ya que no apareció ningún un nuevo enemigo es por eso que dejaron de entrenar enfocándose en sus vidas personales así lo hizo goten casándose con pares formando una familia con ella , trunks después de una larga y dolorosa relación con pan decidieron separarse por el bien de ambos así no causarían mas dolor entre ellos a pesar de que pan lo sigue extrañando después de tantos años después de su muerte ,

gohan después de muchos años cansado de la rutina decidió volver a ser el gran saiyaman aun con los constantes regaños de parte de su esposa videl de que le decía que ya no era necesario ser un héroe para la cuidad y si un padre en casa ya que se la pasaba mas salvando a la cuidad que en su propio hogar , vegeta a pesar de su gran orgullo y de haber entrenado en el espacio y aumentando su poder considerablemente (nunca llegando hacer tan poderoso como goku ) también dejo de entrenar ya que no había necesidad de ello no había rival para el desde que su rival preferido se había ido con las esferas del dragón

y después de muchos años de rutina aburrida poco a poco la familia son y los Brief se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta que se perdió el contacto con ellos hasta hace dos años atrás donde en el torneo de las artes marciales en donde participaron son goku jr y vegeta jr se hicieron nuevamente amigo después de su pelea y así reactivando la antigua amistad entre los son y los Brief , mientras que pan como una de las ultima generación de guerreros z era considerada entre los pocos descendientes de los guerreros z como su líder , al llegar al orfanato pan son goku jr fueron a ver al posible salvador de la tierra goki

- tu debes ser goki verdad yo soy son pan y he venido a ofrecerte algo - decía la anciana pan al ver al pequeño niño que era muy parecido a su padre cuando niño

- si usted es la legendaria nieta de son goku el poderoso guerrero saiyajin el salvador del mundo - responde un asombrado goki

- si y como sabes tanto de mi y de mi familia pequeño goki

- eso es muy fácil he leído sobre las hazañas del gran guerrero goku y su familia mi sueño es ser tan poderoso como ellos - dice muy orgulloso de sus sueños y asi poder expresar libres sus sentimientos

en ese momento pan le contó que el era la reencarnación de un gran guerrero saiyajin y era nada menos que son gohan ademas de las expectativas que tenia de el que pudiera aliarse con son goku jr y de son Dan ( Tataranieto de Goten y pares ) para poder derrotar a la amenaza de hex , el al principio no le creyó pensó que le había llegado la demencia senil por decir tal cosa , pero ella le aseguro que había una forma de comprobar de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad le dijo que la siguiera hasta las montañas paos hay se lo comprobaría con una simple prueba la cual consistía en tirarlo hacia una montaña y ver si expulsa su poder oculto

- muy bien goku jr haz lo que te dije que hicieras

- entendido solo espero que sobreviva - dice antes de lanzar al pobre de goki con todas sus fuerzas hacia la montaña esperando que el plan de su abuela pan funcione si no el pobre chico quedara aplastado

- no funcionara ese niño es un debilucho no tiene el poder suficiente para derrotar a hex ni siquiera pudo el primo goku jr y el es el único de la familia son que puede trasformarse en super saiyajin - decía un incrédulo son Dan por no creer los supuestos poderes del chico

mientras tanto pan piensa_ " solo espero que lo que dijo dende sea cierto o si no ese muchacho tendrá una muerte horrible muéstrame ese poder goki muéstrame el resplandor del super saiyajin "_

por otra parte goku jr piensa _" hay no lo lanza demasiado fuerte solo espero que el si sea la reencarnación de uno de mis antepasados o si no iremos a la cárcel a no ahora que hex domina el mundo no hay cárceles los saco a todos los ladrones a las calles _

y goki piensa _" nooooooooooooooooooo haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me voy a morir adiós videlia no los vamos a poder a ver mas no debí haber confiado en esa viejecita _"- dice mientras pierde el conocimiento y una luz dorada lo en vuelve -_ " tu puedes goki solo expulsa tu poder yo te ayudare "_ - decía gohan dentro de su mente mientras la luz dorada del poder del super saiyajin lo envuelve destruyendo la montaña al igual que gohan lo izo cuando picolo lo lanzo para ver su poder oculto

- sabia que podrías goki no dude ni un momento de ti - dice el pequeño goku jr a su nuevo amigo

- va eso no es nada cualquiera lo puede hacer - decía un desconfiado son Dan

- muy bien haz pasado la prueba pequeño goki ahora perteneces a la nueva generación de guerreros z y ahora mismo iremos a ver a los otros chicos - dice una pan ya mas aliviada y por el poder del pequeño goki y que no le haya pasado nada y asi los tres pequeños guerreros goku jr , Dan y goki partieron junto a la anciana pan rumbo a ver a los demás chicos que se encontraban en la corporación capsula

la capital del oeste fue una de las pocas ciudades en el mundo la cual seguía poniendo resistencia al dominio de hex esto era gracias a dos pequeños guerreros descendientes de saiyajin que eran vegeta jr y Kenta (tataranieta de bra pero no podía trasformarse en super saiyajin como su primo ) ambos con poder suficiente para hacerle frente a lo ejércitos demonios de hex , aun que vegeta jr intento hacerle frente al poderoso rey demonio pero teniendo los mismo resultados que tuvo el pequeño goku jr , pero estos no eran todos los guerreros que intentaba defender a la tierra todavía quedaban otros pequeños que intentaban hacerle frente a las fuerzas de la oscuridad solo necesitaban un líder y ese seria el pequeño goki

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**siguiente capitulo el regreso de los guerreros z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3 : el regreso de los guerreros z <strong>

El malvado de hex había detectado el incremento de energía de un ser humano a través de una de sus maquinas desde su palacio que era donde antes viva el rey del planeta , ya que el no podía sentir los ki de los seres vivos , y su maquina había medido el poder expulso goki y le pareció impresionante es por eso que dispuso a uno de sus mejores generales demonios para encargarse de investigar de donde provenía el incremento de poder y cuando lo hiciera lo destruyera . el nombre de su general es majunia un namek que encontró en su larga estadía encerrado en una dimensión de demonios no sabe mucho de el solo que fue abandonado por su padre el picolo original , lo había recluto por su gran poder de pelea

- muy bien majunia sabes lo que tienes que hacer elimina a los mocosos que están en la capital de oeste - decia hex desde su trono

- tengo una mejor idea señor hex que le párese si me infiltro con ellos y los destruyo internamente separando los divide y vencerás amo hex - dice con una reverencia su amo

- me párese una idea genial es por esas ideas que eres mi general preferido ja ja ja - comenta mientras da una gran risa malévola

mientras que son goku jr , son Dan llevaban cargando a goki que no sabia volar y son pan que ya era demasiado vieja para controlar su propio ki a la perfección , iba en dirección a la corporación capsula donde se encontrarían con vegeta jr y Kenta Brief para así comenzar a unir fuerzas con ellos , aunque pocas personas le tenían fe en el pequeño goki el tenia muchas similitudes con su vida pasada eran muy tímidos , no le gustaba pelear y ambos estaba enamorados de la misma chica ya que videlia es la reencarnación de videl , aunque irónicamente nadie sabe goki es el tataranieto de lime cosa que también es un azar del destino . al llegar a la capital del oeste fueron recibidos por la joven Kenta Brief

- muy bien tu debes Kenta te presento a goki el nos ayudara vencer a hex - presenta pan al pequeño goki

- mucho gusto joven goki ya soy Kenta Brief espero que seamos buenos amigos - dice Kenta mientras saluda a goki la cual es muy parecida a bra en su forma física aunque todas se parecen (bulma , bra , la mama de vegeta jr )Kenta tiene 15 años , mientras piensa _" que bonito es ese chico espero que no tenga novia " _las cosas no serian para nada fácil para goki tendrá que luchar por su corazón y contra el autodenominado rey de los demonios hex

- eso es pero yo también señorita Kenta que seamos buenos amigos - dice asombrado por la belleza de la joven Kenta Brief mientras piensa_ "que bonita es esa joven que curioso tiene el cabello azul aunque videlia es mas bonita "_

- tu debes ser goki el supuesta reencarnación del guerrero saiyajin son gohan espero que seas de ayuda a nuestra causa - dice desde una esquina vegeta jr con la típica pose de vegeta apoyado de un muro con los brazos cruzados

- si eso espero yo también aunque no se si pueda ser de gran ayuda porque no se volar o usar ataques de ki - habla un desanimado goki el cual no sabe cuales eran sus verdaderos limes ya que en su interior permanece un gran poder oculto

las cosas no serian para nada fáciles para Pan tendrá que entrenar lo mas rápido posible a goki para que el pueda usar su poder oculto al 100 % y enseñarles el siguiente nivel del super saiyajin a goku jr y vegeta jr y ayudarle Kenta y Dan a poder trasformarse en super saiyajin para que ellos puedan ser de ayuda para la batalla , aunque necesitaba algo de ayuda ya que era demasiado vieja y se cansaba con facilidad pero la ayuda seria suministrada por parte de un namek el cual no eran su verdaderas intenciones al menos eso se puede ver aunque pan sabia que esta batalla seria dura pero no imposible ella había vivido mucho había visto otros enemigos los cuales se autodenominaban invencibles pero con un gran esfuerzo eran derrotados esperaba que esta no se la excepción

- disculpe usted debe ser son pan verdad yo soy majunia quiero ayudarla a usted y a sus amigos a derrotar a hex- dice el namek desde la ventana de la corporación capsula

- si soy son pan satan y tu debes ser un namek no sabia que aun que daban en la tierra solo conozco a el kamisama dende y hace mucho tiempo al señor picolo

- estoy en la tierra desde hace muchos años pero no tuve necesidad de comunicarme con los terrícolas - miente el namek

- que bueno así no tendré que entrenar a los muchachos yo sola y bienvenido a los nuevos guerreros z me recuerdas al señor picolo aunque la mayoría de los namek se parecen bueno te mostrare a los otros guerreros

- gracias señora pan no se arrepentirá de nada gracias seré de gran ayuda en esta causa

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**el siguiente capitulo lasos que traspasan en tiempo (si piensan que una relación de Kenta y goki se parecería a una de gohan y bra están en lo correcto a mi no me gusta los fanfic con infidelidades pero si no esta comprometidos aun no es tan malo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazos que traspasan el tie<strong><strong>mpo <strong>****

Son Pan empezó a entrenar a Kenta y a Son Dan para que ellos pudieran trasformarse en super saiyajin mientras Son Goku Jr y Vegeta Jr entrenaban por su cuenta para poder llegar al estado de super saiyajin 2 ya que desde su ultimo enfrentamiento con Hex donde ambos habían terminado muy heridos y por lo tanto al recuperarse aumentaron sus poderes gracias a sus habilidades saiyajines . Al terminar la semana los dos jóvenes descendientes de la raza guerrera saiyajin había logrado conseguir el estado de super saiyajin como premio tuvieron un cena especial todos estaban hay excepto el namek el cual se encontraba a fuera tomando un vaso de agua como era habitual para ellos . al ver esto el joven Goki fue hacerle compañía porque le parecía que el estaba solo porque era tímido como el .

- Que se supone que haces aquí mocoso deseo estar solo no lo ves vete con tus amigos - alega el namek al joven guerrero Goki el cual solo trata de hacer amigos

- disculpa es que te vi y creía que eras algo tímido pero si quieres que me valla lo haré - termina de decir y el joven Goki se va dejando solo al namek pero alguien lo observa y el se da cuenta este era nada menos que Vegeta Jr el cual desconfía del supuesto aliado

- puede que hayas engañado a la señora Pan y a Goki y los otros pero tu no me engañas a mi puedo sentir tu asqueroso ki maligno no se cual sea tus intenciones pero no lo lograras - dice Vegeta Jr en su típica pose de estar con los brazos cruzados en la pared

- eres un tonto yo ya le dije a la señora Pan que vine ayudar a su causa de destruir a Hex si tu no me crees es tu problemas no el mio - responde sin mirar al joven Vegeta Jr

- no soy tonto se supone que los namek viven muy lejos de aquí es imposible que hayas llegado y tu poder es muy grande para ser de esa raza es como de un super saiyajin ascendido - responde el joven guerrero descendiente de saiyajin Vegeta Jr Brief

después de ese breve y intenso intercambio de palabras entre el Namek y el descendiente de la realeza saiyajin pasaron un par de días en que el ejercito de Hex seso el fuego y los ataques a las ciudades esto le pareció muy extraño a Vegeta Jr pero nadie compartía su loca idea . mientras Goki le pregunto a Son Pan si podía invitar y estar un par de minutos con su amiga Videlia a lo cual Pan acepto ya que Goki había mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento así que el joven guerrero reencarnación del guerrero Gohan fue en búsqueda de su amiga al orfanato

- que bonita ciudad Goki nunca en mi vida había visto un ciudad tan gran como esta gracias por traerme eres mi mejor amigo - dice la joven Videlia al ver la gran capital del oeste a su amigo Goki

- de nada pero solo amigos - dice un desanimado Goki porque la chica que le gusta solo lo considera un amigo nada mas mientras piensa _" rayos me ve como un amigo nada mas esto es lo peor que me a pasado o quizás lo segundo de mi vida "- _Videlia quería decirte que tu me gustas estoy enamorado de ti desde el día en que me llevaron a ese orfanato

- Goki yo no se que decir en realidad yo siempre te visto como un amigo y no me gustaría perder nuestra amistad - sugiere Videlia mientras queda destrozado el joven guerrero Goki por aquel comentario - pero sera mejor que no los veamos si es así

- no espera no siento mucho amor no te vallas maldición se fue que debo hacer para tener una novia lo hecho todo dime Son Gohan que debo hacer - se pregunta el pobre Goki a su ser interior mientras siento la respuesta

- "se que es difícil un joven de tu edad yo te ayudare a conquistar a tu amiga videlia ya que ella es la reencarnación de Videl mi esposa " habla dentro de la mente del joven Goki el cual recupera los ánimos

- gracias señor Gohan se lo agradecería mucho sin su ayuda no tendría estos maravillosos poderes

mientras tanto el Namek majunia estaba recolectando información sobre los jóvenes Guerreros Z con respecto sus habilidades y debilidades para dárselas a su jefe . mientras tanto Goki había aumentado sus poderes considerablemente estaba empezando a controlar el poder de Gohan aun 50% aun cuando sentía muy triste , ya que su querida amiga Videlia lo quería nada mas como un amigo , por otra parte Vegeta Jr mantenía muy vigilado al Namek majunia ya que no le tenia confianza pero nadie mas creía lo que decía . Por su parte majunia había desaparecido su ki para que Vegeta Jr no lo encontrara para así ir a llevarle información a su maestro Hex

- Amo Hex esos descendientes de Saiyajin no tienen ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo sus poderes son insignificantes solo ese tal Goki tiene poderes para ser una amenaza pero todavía no libera todo su poder - dice el Namek a su amo mientras hace una reverencia

- Y que hay de esos dos enanos de Vegeta Jr y Goku Jr han aumentado sus poderes en relación a su ultimo enfrentamiento contra mi - pregunta preocupado sobre el poder de los descendientes de saiyajines

- solo han aumentado un poco sus poderes pero aun así son unos insectos solo ese tal Vegeta Jr supera ampliamente mis fuerzas pero aun así no es rival para usted

- Perfecto ahora solo quiero que los dividas yo mandare algunos soldados para que acaben con esos pequeños monstruos y ese sera tu ultima misión haz servido bien majunia pronto sera el segundo al mando en mi imperio cuando los derrotes


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro****

Los soldados de Hex habían empezado nuevamente su invasión a las ciudades protegidas por los nuevos guerreros Z y una de ellas era nada menos que neo satan city , ciudad donde estaba el horfanato de Videlia pronto la noticia de la sorpresivos contraataque de el demonio Hex llego a la capital del oeste cuidad donde pronto recibirían una emboscada , pero cierto joven pelinegro quien al escuchar la noticia se disponia a ir rescatar a su joven amada pero era detenido por Son Goku Jr

- debo ir solo Goku no puedo ponerlos en peligros si estos es una trampa ademas ya se manejar mis poderes no pasara nada - explica mientras se dispone a irse sin antes ser retenido por la anciana Pan

- Espera Goki te has ganado esto solía ser el traje de combate de mi padre ahora eres todo un guerrero - dice la anciana Son Pan mientras le entrega el traje típico de los estudiantes de maestro Roshi mientras Goki lo recibe orgulloso

- Muchas gracias señora Pan esto es un orgullo tener este traje de combate mas aun que haya perteneció a Son Gohan le juro que no la defraudare - jura Goki mientras se coloca el traje y se dispone a salir volando por la ventana

Goki Volaba a toda velocidad rumbo a Neo Satan city al llegar se encontró con algunos demonio de poder menor que destruyo muy fácilmente pero podía sentir el ki de Videlia pero muy cerca de hay un poderoso ki maligno , Pero lo que Goki no sabia que todo era parte del plan de Hex quien había preparado una emboscada para la capital del oeste . Pero al llegar a donde se encontraba Videlia solo se encontró con un cuarto vació pero de pronto un gran rayo de energía lo golpea la espalda dejando herido

- Eres patético solo eres un terrícola con el poder de un saiyajin solo eres una basura - dice el malvado namek quien estaba traicionando a los nuevos guerreros Z - si quieres a tu amiga tendrás que luchar contra el amo Hex

- eres un maldito la señora Pan confió en ti yo confié en ti solo eres un estúpido - grita muy enojado el joven Goki por la traición de su supuesto amigo mientras este se prepara para usar su mejor técnica y usarla en su contra

El joven Goki recibo el poderoso ataque del malvado namek ahora se encontraba flotando en una inmensa oscuridad solo sentía dolor pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba muerto si no se encontraba , Dentro de su propia mente podía ver sus recuerdos pero a lo lejos podía ver también los recuerdos de Son Gohan y de pronto una gran luz envolvió todo ahora estaba viendo los últimos recuerdos de Son Gohan antes de que el falleciera

- _" Estas seguro de esto papa - pregunta ya toda hecha un mujer Pan de 39 años a su padre un anciano Semisaiyajin de 96 años "_

_- " Claro que lo estoy a pasado un año desde que Videl falleció y yo jure estar a su lado y como saiyajin que soy vivo demasiado y quiero estar a su lado toda la eternidad - dice antes que Pan aplicara la eutanasia y terminara con la vida de su padre para que el se reuniera una vez mas con ella en el paraíso_

- Sabes porque estas viendo estas imágenes Goki yo he vivido dentro de tu mente desde que tu naciste todo lo que has hecho desde entonces lo haz hecho por tu propia voluntad , tu amas a Videlia no he interferido en eso , ahora seremos un solo individuo no seremos Gohan ni Goki seremos un guerrero definitivo - explica Son Gohan

- entiendo estoy de acuerdo con usted no deseo usar estoy poderes para la venganza si no que quiero recuperar a Videlia y recuperar a este mundo para hacer justicia ante el mal - dice con mucha determinación en sus ojos el joven Goki mientras Gohan Sonríe

- muy bien es la ahora de acabar con la maldad - dice Gohan mientras extiendo su poderoso ki envolviendo toda la oscuridad y uniendo sus espíritus creando el guerrero final - Es ahora de recuperar a Videlia siento como nuestros ki se unen puedo sentir como estos nuevos poderes corren por mis venas - dice el nuevo guerrero final mientras emprende vuelo

Asi había nacido el nuevo guerrero Semisaiyajin quien volaba en dirección a la capital oeste para rescatar a sus amigos y en especial a su amada Videlia quien compartía cuerpo con Videl satan , Pero en la corporación capsula los descendientes de saiysajines luchaban contra los hombres de Hex y se preguntaban si Goki estuviera bien

- malditos todo esto es una trampa solo espero que Goki este bien son demasiados para nosotros pareciera que ellos también se hayan hecho mas fuerte - dice muy preocupado Son Goku Jr mientras el y sus amigos combatían con los hombres de Hex

- solo preocúpate de nosotros , ese chico debió haber corrido antes de pelear es solo un cobarde -dice Son Dan trasformado en super saiyajin sin confiar en el joven Goki

- no debes decir eso es mocoso a nos a demostrado que es muy fuerte a pesar de no haber tenido el mismo entrenamiento que nosotros , tomen esto malditos Big Bang Attack - grita Super Vegeta Jr su mejor técnica para acabar con gran parte de los soldados de Hex - es...es imposible siento un gigantesco ki que se acerca a gran velocidad quien rayos es - se pregunta muy asustado Vegeta jr sin saber que era su amigo Goki

- si lo puedo sentir lo nunca en mi vida había sentido un poder de esta naturaleza espera un momento este ki es muy parecido al de Goki pero es como si fuera el de otra persona también - dice muy sorprendido Goku Jr al igual que todos sus amigos al darse cuenta que en verdad era el poder de Goki


End file.
